


Seagulls

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship/Love, Growing Old Together, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sailing To Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, we're gonna sail away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I don't love him, but if he dies, I'll die."

°°°  
Sand is soft beneath the soles of his boots, soft to stand on and run through. The salty smell of sea goes through his nostrils right into his lungs, soaking him in the sweet promised sensation of cold, grey water, silky on his fingertips.

The sea is calling to him, and he can no longer ignore seagulls' cries and murmurs of the waves crashing against shores. 

He feels old, even though he hasn't aged in millenia. He feels like he needs to belong, and not into the forests, but overseas.

No matter what his Ada says, he knows when it's time to go. 

He knows that it's time to go when his dwarf remarks that the end of his life is near, and that the time has come for him to settle and find a place to die.

Legolas is slowly shattering on the inside. He takes Gimli to see Glittering Caves again, and to walk the walls od Helm's deep. He takes him to Minas Tirith to se Aragorn, old and grey, and to Lorien where lady Galadriel once sat.

Gimli smiles, but he's older than he was. He reminds Legolas of times when they were younger and stronger, traveling the world with Frodo and the fellowship. Most of them are dead or gone, now.

Legolas makes a decison on the empty hill od Rivendell.

He takes him to the beach next day, and the dwarf sits in the shallows of the sea as he saws and hammers and builds a boat to take them to Valinor.

'It is unreasobable.' his father shakes his head. 'To bound yourself to earthly tethers such as love for a mortal mate means to stay with them on Arda.'

'I don't love him.' he whispers. 'But if he dies, I will die.'

'You know that he will, eventually, in Valinor or here.' Thranduil' s voice softenes, as if he cares.

'I just need more time.' his words get lost in the wind...

°°°

'One day I'm gonna die and leave you alone.' Gimli hisses in a mix of tenderness and self-loathing. 

Legolas shakes his head feeling his mouth, however hollow he felt, stretch into a smile.

'One day, we're gonna sail away.'


End file.
